


When the Bones are Good the Rest Don't Matter

by Oliolioxicodone



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Miscarriage, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Unplanned Pregnancy, also this is literally called THE BIG SAD in my collection oop, fluff to angst to fluff again so i am sorry, it is like a rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliolioxicodone/pseuds/Oliolioxicodone
Summary: MiMyMoMo provided us with some lovely Orphydice parenting/pregnancy headcanons, so this is inspired by those.Eurydice finds out she's pregnant and Orpheus is over the moon, but there's a storm coming on, one strong enough to shake them down to their bones.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Life sure can try to put love through it, But we built this right, So nothing's ever gonna move it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiMyMomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMyMomo/gifts).



Eurydice gazed down at her sleeping husband, smiling to herself as his chest rose and fell with gentle breaths. He was always beautiful but in the early morning light he was breathtaking, and she wanted to absorb as much as she could. His long eyelashes, the faint freckles speckled across his nose and cheeks that became more pronounced during the summer season, his lips soft, pink, and parted slightly. He had a little stubble on his face which she had grown accustomed to tickling her cheek as he woke her up each morning with feather-light kisses, but the stubble would soon be gone after they completed their morning routines. Eurydice doubted that she looked as lovely as Orpheus did when she slept, her hair most likely sprung out in a million different directions and she probably drooled, but knowing her poet he probably found something to love in these features. 

More often than not Orpheus was the first one up, his wife snuggled into their sheets, not wanting to get up from the comfort and warmth of their bed. But alas, she was the first one awake this morning, unsure if she had slept at all, a conversation from days before rattling around in her mind. 

***

Persephone, the goddess of spring and a dear friend of the couple, had summoned the young girl to the bar where Orpheus and Eurydice both worked before opening. Upon arrival, Persephone hugged the girl tightly, welcoming her in before handing Eurydice glass of water and sitting them down at a back table. There was a glint of something in her eye Eurydice couldn’t put her finger on. Persephone was smilier than normal too. Of course, the goddess of springtime had a glow about her, but today she seemed to be beaming like there was a secret only she knew and couldn’t tell. 

“Are you and Orpheus enjoying the summer season?” The goddess asked casually, stirring the straw in her glass of pomegranate juice. “This is the busy season for the bar but you kids should also be having fun!” 

“We’ve taken advantage of it a couple of times when we can. But Hermes needs our help here at the bar, and though the seasons are back, winters are still difficult without you,” Eurydice explained, glancing over at the shift calendar.

“We had a picnic maybe two months ago, right after you came back. We’re trying to make it a tradition to celebrate spring. A bottle of wine, the first fresh fruit of the season...” Eurydice drifted off, her mind began to think back to that night how sweet the berries tasted and how giddy the wine had made the young lovers feel. A rosy flush appeared over her cheeks but she quickly snapped back into reality. “I-it wasn’t much but it was perfect for us.” 

Persephone nodded along with Eurydice’s story, sipping her drink, that wicked all-knowing smile still plastered on her lips. “Sounds very romantic, chickadee.” 

The flush returned to Eurydice’s cheeks and despite her best efforts its presence never wavered. After a sip from her water, Eurydice tried to change the subject, asking Persephone why she had asked her to meet today. 

“Eurydice, love, I’m going to ask you something and this isn’t to embarrass you or Orpheus. In fact, it is the exact opposite, I ask because I want to help,” Persephone explained, her expression softening. Arching a brow, Eurydice nodded at the goddess, a silent acknowledgment and allowance of the woman to ask her question. 

“How late are you?” 

The question caused Eurydice to choke on her water, and a look of bewilderment flashed across her face. “I-I don’t know what you mean... I was on time t-today wasn’t I?” Her cheeks were red hot now, Persephone couldn’t be asking about  _ that  _ right? Eurydice felt like a little kid again, caught with her hand in the cookie jar. 

“You and Orpheus are adults and you are deeply in love,” Persephone replied simply. “I’m not trying to embarrass you, I promise. You know what I meant, don’t play stupid. You’re better than that.” 

“I-I...” Eurydice stammered still trying to get her bearings. “I...probably... ummm... back in March? But it is normal for it to skip a month or two... especially in the winter... I’m not...”

“April and May aren’t the winter months, sunflower.” 

“Well sure they’re not, but it doesn’t mean anything! It especially doesn’t mean that!” Eurydice didn’t mean to come across as so defensive but Persephone was completely wrong. There was no way! Well, that wasn’t entirely true. There was  _ a way _ … Okay,  _ several ways _ actually, but no, it just wasn’t possible. 

Reaching across the table, Persephone placed her hand on top of Eurydice’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You flinched back when I hugged you, your breasts are tender, are they not? Missing your period for several months is a telltale sign. Not to mention, you’re constantly flushed and have a slight glow about you.” 

Eurydice felt her stomach drop like a rock. It was painful when someone hugged her, and Orpheus had mentioned a couple of times that when she entered the room she radiated like the sun, but she brushed that off as simply Orpheus being Orpheus. 

“Yesterday I threw up my breakfast...” Eurydice said quietly, the reality setting in. “I thought it was just a bad egg, bottom of the basket, right? I can’t be... I’m not... Oh gods!” 

She couldn’t bring herself to say the word. Persephone squeezed her hand once more, an understanding smile washing a feeling of comfort over the girl. “It is going to be alright, Chickadee, but first you need to tell Orpheus.”

***

_ Tell Orpheus. Tell Orpheus. Tell Orpheus. _ The words repeated over and over in her mind, taunting her. Eurydice was so deep within her own mind she didn’t notice when Orpheus awoke next to her. Stretching his back out slightly he sat up next to his wife and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. “‘Rydice? Is everything alright?” 

His sleepy voice, the words slurring together just a touch, called her back into the room, back into their bed. Turning to look at him, with his sleepy smile and eyes full of concern, the girl bit her lip and then sighed, unable to hold the secret any longer. “I’m pregnant,” she said, no louder than a whisper, her eyes frantically shifting from his to the sheets she gripped between her fingers. 

Orpheus sat up in their bed, more attentive now, trying to process what his wife just said. “You’re pregnant?”

His voice was tentative as he gently reached out to his wife. He touched his hand to hers and slowly released her grip from the fabric until his fingers slipped into the empty space. Her eyes caught his and she nodded slowly before turning her gaze once again to their hands. Orpheus spoke once more but this time it wasn’t a question but more an affirmation, if not a celebration. “You’re pregnant!” 

The man laughed, grinning up at his wife with all the adoration in the world. Eurydice, however, was not responding with the same joy. She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her chin atop her left kneecap. A thousand-yard stare had made itself at home on her features and he could see tears forming in her eyes.

“Eurydice,” The young man said softly, her name sounding like a song coming from his lips as he gently scooped his wife into his arms and held her close. One hand wrapped around her and held her frail figure against his while his free hand stroked her hair and was ready to wipe away any tears as they fell. Long, still, moments passed before a deep sigh released itself from Eurydice’s small frame, her head falling to rest on Orpheus’ chest.

“I’m scared,” Eurydice whispered, a few tears gliding down her cheeks. “I am so scared. You, you beautiful, incredible man, you, brought spring back to the world but the winters are still harsh and long and cold. I still worry every day that we may not have enough to get us through the dark days. It feels like we can barely keep ourselves alive, how are we going to shelter, love, and protect a baby, Orpheus? What if… what if I’m not a good mother?”

Leaning down, Orpheus pressed a kiss on the crown of Eurydice’s head, breathing her in. “Do you remember what I promised you? When you asked me to take you home with me?” 

She nodded softly, sniffling a little as she used the back of her thumb to clear her tears. 

“I promised you I would walk beside you anyway the wind blows, bread for when you’re hungry, and fire when you’re cold. I have no intention of breaking that promise, to you or our child. I’m going to be right here beside you through all of this. Of course, you’re scared, I am scared too, lover. But I also love you so much, and we’ve made it through so much worse. We will have enough firewood, enough food for when Lady Persephone is gone. We have each other, we have so much love, and we have a community. Mister Hermes, Lady Persephone, even maybe Mister Hades will be here too. We are not alone,” Orpheus smiled down at his wife, his beautiful and magnificent wife, heartbroken at the thought of her being overcome with fear. “We have time to figure things out, nine months, right?” 

Finally, a smile broke out onto Eurydice’s lips. Orpheus always had a talent for instilling hope and faith into her, of him, of herself, of them together. Shifting in Orpheus’ lap she sat up and gently kissed her husband. “Try more like seven,” she laughed before pulling Orpheus in for a hug. They had survived hell, how much worse could pregnancy and parenthood be?

***

That evening the young couple headed to Hermes’ bar. They were always early for Orpheus’ performances, the bar was their second home. As Orpheus tuned his lyre they would sit around and enjoy a drink with Hermes and Persephone, if she was in town. 

“Mister Hermes! Lady Persephone!” The younger man exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly as he slid onto one of the chairs at their regular table. It was at this table where Orpheus had asked Eurydice to come home with her, and despite her better judgment, she had fallen in love with him then and there. The poor boy had forgotten to put down his lyre which caused Eurydice to chuckle to herself at how unaware of the world her husband could be, especially when hyper fixated on a task. 

Persephone greeted them first, she placed a kiss on Orpheus’ cheek and gave Eurydice’s hand a gentle squeeze before sitting gracefully down at their table. Hermes followed suit, coming to the table with the group’s usual drinks.

“Son if you don’t stop bouncing your leg so much and shaking the table all of our drinks are going to spill. You don’t want that mess, and you and I both know I don’t want that mess. What has gotten into you today?” The silver-clad god asked, placing his hand on Orpheus’ shoulder. Orpheus looked up at Hermes sheepishly, but before he could say anything Eurydice rested her hand on his thigh just before the knee. The warmth and weight of her hand grounded him back into reality. 

  
“I’m sorry Mister Hermes, it is just I... well we have some news for you and Lady Persephone. Eurydice, do you want to tell them?”

  
Eurydice smiled sweetly at her lover, enamored by how adorable and eager he looked. “Go ahead, poet. This is all you.” 

“We’rehavingababy!” Orpheus exclaimed, tripping over his words with excitement. “Or I guess, Eurydice is having a baby, I am doing none of the hard work…. But that isn’t the point... Eurydice is pregnant!”

  
“Well that would explain it,” Hermes stated calmly. He squeezed the hand that still lay on Orpheus’ shoulder. “Congratulations to the two of you.” 

“This is wonderful news,” Persephone responded, sneaking a wink to Eurydice. “However I’ll be taking this!” With a smirk, the springtime goddess took the glass set before Eurydice and raised it in the air. “To the poet, the songbird, and their future. May it be filled with light, love, and happiness.” 


	2. The paint could peel, the glass could shatter, let it rain 'cause you and I remain the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for blood, and miscarrying.

As the summer months continued on, Eurydice experienced June in a new and unfamiliar way. The air smelled sweeter, the sky was more vibrant, flowers more lively in their colouring. Between Orpheus, who always saw the world for the best that it could be, and the pregnancy hormones, perhaps she was becoming softer. Her once jagged and jaded edges dulling. Orpheus had always inspired hope within her, hope for a better and brighter tomorrow. It was no different with her pregnancy. Despite all of the anxieties, the crippling fear that took over her from time to time would subdue with just a simple smile from her lover. 

Orpheus had always looked at Eurydice like she had individually hung each of the stars in the sky, but now from the way his eyes lit up and a big playful grin took over his face, one might suspect he believed she had created the universe. In a way she had and she was, Eurydice was his world, anyone could tell that. Now Eurydice was harbouring a new life, their baby that they had created together out of love, hope, and springtime sunshine. Their family, his universe. 

Typically, Eurydice would spend her evenings at the bar, working behind the counter while Orpheus played to the patrons. Hermes and Orpheus had tried to convince her that she didn’t need to work, and maybe shouldn’t work because she was with child, but she brushed off their commentary as she slipped on her apron before a shift. She was pregnant, not helpless. Plus she liked the company, shifts flew by as she chatted with Persphone and regulars while cleaning glasses and Orpheus’ music filled the air. However this evening she had opted to say home, a particularly bad episode of morning sickness had ruined her day and left the young girl feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. No one had objected to her request. 

Eurydice used the free evening to tidy around the house, washing the dishes left in the sink from dinner, sweeping the floors and fluffing pillows. Their home was so small it didn’t take more than 15 minutes to clean, but Eurydice took pride in her small accomplishment of the day. Standing in the center of their home Eurydice looked around, making a mental checklist of how the space would change when the baby arrived. Orpheus would have to be better about leaving pencils laying around on the floor of their home. There would need to be space for a crib, then one day a room of their own. A new shelf for toys and books, someplace for a mini version of Orpheus’ lyre to live when their child inevitability began to play music. Letting her imagination wander Eurydice pictured cozy nights curled up next to the fire listening to Orpheus strum while rocking the baby to sleep, and when they are older springtime gardening lessons with Persephone and hide and go seek games at the bar with Hermes. 

Unsure of what else to do with herself, Eurydice opted to take a shower before retiring to bed for the evening. The warm water rinsed the day away and the young girl finally felt herself relax. After turning off the water she quickly dried herself off, using the same towel to wipe down the steam fogging over the mirror above their bathroom sink. Before she had met Orpheus her body was made out of harsh lines, bones clearly visible through her flesh. No longer was she sharp edges but rather softness and curves. Staring at herself Eurydice ran a hand over her belly, changing angles in hope of seeing even the smallest evidence of a bump. Of course, it was much too early for any such thing, three months had not yet passed before the date she assumed conception had taken place. Previously, little things like these had never would have distracted Eurydice’s mind. She couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought of showing the bump to her husband, seeing his expression when he felt the baby kick for the first time. This new life meant a whole new collection of firsts they would experience together, it was difficult to hold back her excitement. Orpheus was going to be a wonderful father, and knowing he was going to be by her side throughout this adventure, it made the impossible seem possible. 

Despite knowing she had already dried herself off completely, a wetness lingered between Eurydice’s thighs. Still lost in a daydream of firsts, she mindlessly picked up the towel and dried herself off again, paying no attention to the action. Eurydice continued with her nightly routine, brushing her teeth and pulling her hair back before her attention was brought back again to the warm, wet feeling on her leg. Once more she reached for the towel, this time pressing it into her skin as if that would make the difference between this attempt and the previous ones. Instead of letting the towel fall to the floor as she had the previous time however, Eurydice placed it on the sink before she turned to reach for her pajamas. Out of the corner of her eye, a flash of red, bold and harsh against the soft buttercream yellow of the towel caught her attention. 

Instinctually her hand shot down between her legs and she felt for the first time that the wetness was not lingering water from the shower but hot, thick blood traveling down her skin. Her hand shook as she lifted her fingers to her face, the evidence no longer deniable. Shock jolted through her body, stomach violently cramping, causing her knees to buckle beneath her. Desperately Eurydice flailed her arms out to grab onto something, anything to ground her. Her fingertips found the cool porcelain of the sink’s edge, the pristine white material now stained with blood. 

She was no longer present in her body. Rather she was standing outside of it, watching like a bystander as she lost what she had considered a part of herself. Her body slumped against the sink before crumpling to the floor. Blood continued to pool around her, deep, dark and unforgiving. Her eyes followed her hand, reaching down to touch the substance as it cooled against the tile floor. 

The cramping persisted, merciless in its force as Eurydice pulled herself up into a semi-seated position against the edge of the tub. Shifting her legs caused the blood staining the floor to smear, a graphic reminder of what was happening to her. Using all of her remaining strength, the girl dragged her body into the tub, a trail of blood mapping out each of her movements. Eurydice refused to let herself look at the red streaks, focusing purely on turning on the water. Her hand finally grasped the knob, pulling and twisting it to release hot water against her flesh. Slowly the tub began to fill, covering her feet then rising up, surrounding her legs and stomach in warmth. 

***

Orpheus was on cloud nine. A group had come into the bar with a celebration mentality and money to spare. Often on a good night, the tip jar which lived at the foot of the stage would be half full of crumpled bills and tarnished coins. Tonight was a great night, he had played well and the patrons of the bar were more than happy to compensate him for the joy his music brought them. Of course, he had missed glancing up from his fretboard to see his wife, to catch her eye and smile at her from across the room. The anticipation of seeing her eyes light up as he shared with her the surprise weighing down his pocket made up for her absence, and more than anything he was relieved she was finally taking a break. 

The boy returned home to darkness. He stepped quietly around the space, avoiding any creaky floorboards or half-finished sets of lyrics he had left on the ground earlier. While he was hoping his wife might still be awake they often didn’t return from the bar until the witching hours of the early morning. A small smile crept onto his lips as he pictured Eurydice curled into herself asleep in their bed, peaceful and resting, cradled by sweet dreams.

Before he could enter their bedroom he noticed a faint light seeping out into the darkness from under the bathroom door. It wasn’t like Eurydice to leave lights on, she often did a loop around the house before bed to make sure everything was off for the evening. Using his forefinger he knocked gently on the door, whispering Eurydice’s name. When no response came from the other side, the boy assumed she had left the light on for him and opened the door. As he stepped into the tiny bathroom he felt around blindly on the sink’s edge for his toothbrush, the brightness of the light in contrast to the darkness Orpheus had previously been standing in stringing his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust when they finally did Orpheus could barely breathe, taking in the scene around him. 

There was Eurydice, naked and quivering in the tub filled with water tinted a pinkish brown, clutching her knees to her chest. Streaks of dried blood painted the tile flooring and towel stained with the same rust colour lay abandoned on the floor. Without a second thought, Orpheus was on his knees. There wasn’t time for thinking or feeling, he couldn’t process what he had walked into, all he knew was that he needed to get Eurydice out of the tub. 

“‘Rydice?” Orpheus whispered, his voice cracking. 

Since entering the bathroom her hollow eyes had stayed locked on the wall. There was no acknowledgment of his presence aside from the occasional whimper escaping her lips. Picking himself up from his kneeling position, Orpheus bent down and placed an arm under the crook of her bended knees. No one would describe the poet as strong, but he managed to scoop up Eurydice, drenching his shirt sleeves in the process. In his arms, Eurydice felt lighter than she ever had, even after Hadestown. At this moment the world was still and silent, the only sound echoing off of the bathroom walls came from water droplets falling from her skin, plinking quietly as they made contact with the water below.

Balancing the frail girl in his arms, Orpheus managed to lay a clean towel across her body and maneuver his way out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. The mess left behind would be a problem for tomorrow, stains could be wiped away, now all that mattered was making sure Eurydice was alright. Carefully he sat her against their bed, her back supported by the headboard. Taking the towel from her he began to dry her skin, looking for any signs that could explain what he had walked in on. There were no knicks in her flesh, no gashes to explain the amount of blood she had lost. Confusion clouded the poet’s thoughts as he continued to move the towel up her thighs, to her stomach. 

Before he could press the towel to her stomach, Eurydice’s hand shot up and wrapped around his wrist, nails digging painfully into Orpheus’ skin. “Rydice,” He began but was cut off by the pain radiating from his wrist. Orpheus looked up to his wife, slightly shocked and terrified by what met him. In her eyes something feral glared back at him, wild with its teeth bared in a defensive stance. This Eurydice was unfamiliar to Orpheus, perhaps they had met once before the first time he had approached her at the bar, but even then this look didn’t scare him as much as it did now. Orpheus moved his hand back gently, and Eurydice loosened her grip, but not before her nails left deep, red crescent marks along his pale flesh. 

Orpheus continued to shift his body with great caution, not wanting to set something off in Eurydice once more. Now sitting to her side, slightly behind her, the poet reached his arm out, gently placing it around her shoulder and pulling her body into his. The tiniest sigh of relief slipped from his lips as he felt her lean into his embrace ever so slightly, her head tilting to rest upon his chest. Orpheus continued to hold her, reaching up to stroke her hair or leaning down to press a kiss to his temple on occasion, to remind her that he was there. The poor boy was in the dark, literally about what had transpired this evening. Despite his yearning for answers the poet continued to sit quietly, cradling his lover in his arms. There they sat in silence, a terrified young girl and a confused boy as minutes ticked by into the wee hours of the new day. It wasn’t until Orpheus felt tears falling against his chest that he finally decided to speak. 

“Eurydice?” He whispered into the night, his fingers softly caressing the skin of her shoulder. Eurydice couldn’t form words, they caught in her throat and choked her like smoke, all she could do was whimper meekly in response.

“What happened love?” Orpheus asked, his voice shaking slightly. 

The girl whimpered again, turning her head fully into his chest. Trickling tears transformed into strangled sobs, her body shaking with each breath. Instantly his arms were around her, clutching her to him in desperation. Eurydice continued to sob, the sound violently vibrating through her. How could she tell him? How could she look into his eyes, his kind hazel eyes, full of hope and sunlight, and tell him what had happened? 

Nothing pained Orpheus more than this, watching helplessly as the love of his life suffered. He wanted to help, no he needed to. He needed to feel useful, to support her through this, unlike now when he felt like a failure. He didn’t want to push her, but without answers what could he do? How could he provide for her? 

“Rydice,” he pleaded gently with her, rubbing small circles on her back with his thumb. “Are you and the baby alright? All you have to do is nod or shake your head, that’s all. I just…” He signed softy, the breath catching in his throat. “I need to know you’re okay, love.” 

In his arms, Eurydice went still, sobs no longer trembling through her. Orpheus’ hand traveled down slowly, inching along her skin before resting on her stomach. At his touch she flinched back, inhaling sharply. For the first time that evening, Eurydice looked up at Orpheus, her heart shattering as she noticed the glinting of tears welling up in his eyes. Taking a deep, shaky breath the young girl timidly shook her head, a response to his question. Orpheus simply nodded, before pulling his wife into his arms, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. 

There they stayed as night turned to dusk and morning light shone through the curtains, holding each other. There they sat together in mourning, grieving what they had lost, tears abundant. Together they had built an unbreakable foundation that no storm could crack. These clouds too would pass over and they would begin to rebuild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol y'all remember when i said this would be three chapters? I lied it is just going to be two! I hope y'all enjoyed it, so sorry it took me FOREVER to publish this chapter! Also ya girl is on tumblr now, so feel free to come 'round and hang out: bakedbeans-orpheus

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all if you aren't already following and supporting MiMyMoMo, get it together. She is incredible and so inspirational, as a creator and a person. Also, this is a three-part story, I am not sure when the next chapter will come out because I have to do some research, so hang in there with me folks! Finally, thank you to Joyful-Songbird for letting me originally post this to her blog, she is the sweetest human alive and we do not deserve her.


End file.
